Kubrah Ahassadin
Kubrah Ahassadin is a Paladin of Devotion. Kubrah Ahassadin is played by Tim Borja Intro After Jerusshalem fell against the Thayan 10th Crusade and its entire populace purged for their fierce resistance, Kubrah and a small band of survivors were forced to sign an unconditional agreement with the Lords Alliance in exchange to continue their holy war against Thay. He was sent to uphold peace and order in Melvaunt but alas the Holy War still beckons him to serve the mantle of his order so while serving as a city watch lieutenant, he dons his sand crusader garbs once more and become an adventurer learning more of Western Civilization and its crazy ways opposite of his culture and beliefs. Description Appearance Despite the relatively cool climates of western Faerun and Sword Coast, he continues to wear the desert nomads traditional clothing of head wrap, loose flowing garbs and sandals. Wherever he appears, sand suddenly forms a whirl around him followed by an invisible man singing a alluring song. Personality An ardent follower of the way of the Halal and the principles of the sand people, Kubrah is currently contemptuous towards westerners and their over reliance on magic and oil. Biography Early life. The early years of the nascent Thueban Empire has no bureaucracy and much of Kubrah's early life is unknown save for the survivors knowledge about him but in the latest records found amongst the Thueban scribes, he serves as Shultan Asph protector and one of the few chosen holy warriors of the Lord of the Eternal Sands. Life as an adventurer Still getting used to his new post. he is immediately sent to an adventure alongside very westernized allies who are appalled of his rather survivalist and stubborn views towards Western civilization. Relationships and Affiliations Shultan Asph III Kubrah serves as his throne protector. He is the current beloved Shultan of his people and promoted the way of the Halal, a way of life unheard among Yuanti kingdoms and tribes in Faerun thus making the empire grew prosperous and powerful in a decade before the Thayan Crusades Chaplain Ben D. Zensor A former foe in the Third Oil Wars. Despite Chaplain Zensor's super racist ways and contempt for the new races that recently been recognized in Faerun, ironically it was his advocacy of preventing incursion of evil that allowed Kubrah's people to pass through some Sylvan and Elven lands and ultimately their uneasy survival in the strange lands of Sword Coast. Lord of the Eternal Sands A large golden snake that said to be on par with the likes of Bahamut or Tiamat in lore. Holy warrior initiates are said granted visions by this enigmatic being before feeling the surge of power that turn them into crusaders of the Infinite Sands. Those who fell in battle are sent to paradise alongside him with 72 virgins and feast in the Gilded Oasis. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Feats * Class Abilities Paladin of Devotion''' Features''' * Divine Health (sticking to Halal ways keep us healthier than those infidels) * Lay on Hands (the Lord of the Sands grant us the ability to share our tenacity to others) * Divine Sense (I can sense the propagation of Western filth) Quotes and Moments "I will not be oppressed!", "Our courage shall be seen by all!", "No cost is too great!", "I spit at your ways, Infidel!", "The Higher Order shall Reign!", "Disgusting western filth!"__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters